Angel Of Death
by DemonPrince666
Summary: The rewritten angel of death songfic. NarutoTemari.


**I have decided that DemonPrince666 will now be my permenant penname. So in honor of a new penname I have rewritten my song-fic Angel Of Death. it's longer now not much different though, so i hope you enjoy it. And if you havn't read Rokudaime Ceremony yet, my other fic a Naruto/harem...GO READ IT.

* * *

**

**Auschwitz, the meaning of pain**

**The way that I want you to die**

**Slow death, immense decay**

**Showers that cleanse you of your life**

**Forced in**

**Like cattle**

**You run**

**Stripped of**

**Your life's worth**

**Human mice, for the Angel of Death**

**Four hundred thousand more to die**

**Angel of Death**

**Monarch to the kingdom of the dead**

**Sadistic, surgeon of demise**

**Sadist of the noblest blood**

Running through the field of shinobi slaying them with one slice of his Anbu sword, Naruto was getting closer and closer with every corpse he left behind him. The leaders of these nuke-nins were going to pay for what they had done, and Naruto was going to be the one to make them pay.

**Destroying, without mercy**

**To benefit the Aryan race**

**Surgery, with no anesthesia**

**Fell the knife pierce you intensely**

**Inferior, no use to mankind**

**Strapped down screaming out to die**

**Angel of Death**

**Monarch to the kingdom of the dead**

**Infamous butcher,**

**Angel of Death**

Naruto had become known as the famous Angel Of Death, this name being given to him by enemy shinobi that had the bad luck of getting in his way. He would cut them down without a second thought, The amount of ninjas that had fallen by his hand would probably outnumber the amount of people in the Sound village. But this time it was personal the leader had kidnaped his Temari-chan. As he cut down another ninja he turned around to avoid an attack from behind, swiping at the attacker's head, which came off with one quick strike.

_flashback_

_"Naruto you are now a member of anbu, your missions from now on will only continue to become more dangerous." Tsunade said, looking over her desk at the blonde shinobi._

_Glancing down at his once bare shoulder which now bared the anbu tattoo, Naruto grinned._

_"I know baa-chan, I can handle it though."_

_flashback end._

**Pumped with fluid, inside your brain**

**Pressure in your skull begins pushing through your eyes**

**Burning flesh, drips away**

**Test of heat burns your skin, your mind starts to boil**

**Frigid cold, cracks your limbs**

**How long can you last**

**In this frozen water burial?**

**Sewn together, joining heads**

**Just a matter of time**

**'Til you rip yourselves apart**

**Millions laid out in their**

**Crowded tombs**

**Sickening ways to achieve**

**The holocaust**

**Seas of blood, bury life**

**Smell your death as it burns**

**Deep inside of you**

**Abacinate, eyes that bleed**

**Praying for the end of**

**Your wide awake nightmare**

**Wings of pain, reach out for you**

**His face of death staring down,**

**Your blood running cold**

**Injecting cells, dying eyes**

**Feeding on the screams of**

**The mutants he's creating**

**Pathetic harmless victims**

**Left to die**

**Rancid Angel of Death**

**Flying free**

Temari and him had been engaged for a few months now, Naruto thought back to the day they got together.

_flashback_

_"Umm..Temari-chan, could I have a dance." Naruto asked, blushing furiously. Temari took her eyes away from Neji and TenTen's dance, and locked them with Naruto's._

_"Sure Naruto-kun."_

_Standing up from her table, Naruto took her hand in his, and they walked out onto the dance floor with all of the other couples._

_flashback end_

When this group of nuke-nin found out that the Angel Of Death had a weakness they kidnapped Temari on her way to Kohona. Naruto did not like his precious people being used like that, sidestepping a barrage of shuriken, he formed three seals that everyone had grown to fear. **BLACK WINGS OF CHAOS **Naruto yelled, as two large black wings spread out from his back. Flapping his humongous wings they wrapped around his body like a cocoon, and he bolted straight up into the air.

Appearing right in front of the leader, Naruto's wings unraveled them selves. Looking past the man Naruto saw Temari knocked out, lying on the cold earth, with a flap of his wing's a storm of fire came from the gust, burning the flesh of the nuke-nin. Naruto watched as the man was burned alive in front of him, the stench of burning flesh lingering in the air.Walking over he bent down onto one knee and gently took Temari into his arms.

**Angel of Death**

**Monarch to the kingdom of the dead**

**Infamous butcher,**

**Angel of Death.**

Walking back in the direction of Kohona, Naruto's giant wings disappeared into thin air in a puff of black smoke. As he jumped over the corpses he had just created moments ago, a grin appeared on his face. That is why they called him the Angel of Death.

* * *

Like I said it's mostly the same but a few tweaks, so review tell me what you think.


End file.
